Gx era
this is the second chapter of Legends unite! Transcript Narrator: Some years after Yugi's tale ended with a tearful farewell, we find a young boy with brown hair running through the streets of Domino City. Jaden: All right, I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exam before they start! Oh, well, at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in Detention hall for being late! Narrator: But as he was rushing to the exam, he bumped into this mysterious young man. Jaden: Sorry! Yugi (GX): You're a duelist, aren't you? Jaden: Yep. I'm just going to try out at the academy! Yugi (GX): Heh. you don't say... (he reaches into his deck box) Jaden: Yeah... (chuckles nervously) Hey, hey, you're- (the young man gives him a card) Yugi (GX): Why don't you take this... something just tells me that it belongs with you. Jaden: Huh? (he is given the card) Wow, for real?! Yugi (GX): Good luck. (Yugi starts walking away) Jaden: Thank you! I'll make you proud! Narrator: And Jaden had every intention to keep that promise. But when school got hard, Jaden hardly studied. (Jaden and Syrus are asleep) Narrator: During tests, without fail, Jaden always failed. (Jaden yawns) Narrator: He might not have been the most studious student, but when it came to dueling, he was at the top of his class. Jaden had the rare and special power to communicate with duel spirits, such as Yubel and Professor Banner. Jaden used that power to help his friends, which was a good thing because they had a tendency to always get in trouble. But it's when the stakes were really high that Jaden truly got his game on, like the time he took on the fiendish Kagemaru. Kagemaru: I like this new body, but something's still missing. Oh, I know. It's your soul, Jaden. Now let's finish this duel. Jaden: I play Sabatiel - the Philosopher's Stone, so Electrum's attack points are now-- Kagemaru: 14,500?! Jaden: Now go, hero Electrum! Seal his fate! (With one swipe of the blade, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms exploded) Narrator: Or when he fended off the depraved Sartorius, who wanted to turn the world into mindless zombies. Sartorius: In mere moments... the people of Earth will worship me! Jaden: Hey Neos! Let's save the universe, shall we? Punch his lights out and end this duel! (Neos destroyed Sartorius' monster, causing a mighty explosion. Sartorius screamed as the Light of Destruction was expunged from his body) Narrator: And when he schooled Professor Viper, an instructor who had a sinister agenda. Jaden: It's time to get your game on, Viper! Prof. Viper: Come forth, Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes! Go, Fanged Venom! Jaden: Meteor Meltdown! (Elemental HERO Magma Neos unleashed a meteor against Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes) Narrator: But his greatest challenge yet was when he faced the atrocious Nightshroud, whose immense power can pull innocents into a world of eternal darkness. Nightshroud: Prepare to embrace the true power of darkness! Come forth, Darkness Neosphere! Jaden: Divine Neos, let's end this once and for all! Attack with Legendary Strike! (Divine Neos destroyed Darkness Neosphere and Nightshroud with it) Narrator: After the gradation ceremony, Jaden went on a little trip around the world and then once again met the person who gave him the card that started his journey in the first place: Yugi Muto, the King of Games. The two had an exhibition match. After the match, Jaden carried on his adventure with Professor Banner and Yubel and now we cut to the present day when Jaden returns to Duel Academy. Jaden: Man, 3 months and it's still all the same, don't you guys agree? Yubel (Chuckling): Couldn't have said it better myself, Jaden. Professor Banner: Everything is still the same as it was during the battle with Nightshroud. Pharaoh: Meow! Jaden: I wonder if the old gang's waiting for me? (then Jaden's duel pad started to beep) Jaden: Hm? I wonder who it is. (Jaden answers this and it was recorded message of his friendly rival Chazz princeton) Chazz: Hey slacker! Hope you enjoyed your little vacay because I'm challenging you to a duel at the Duel Arena. Better get moving! (the message ends) Jaden: Heh. Well, that's Chazz for ya - headstrong as always. Yubel: Should we get moving then? Jaden: Of course, let's go! (Jaden heads to the duel arena) (At the duel dome all of Jaden's friends were waiting for him Chazz however was pacing back and forward waiting for Jaden) Dr. Crowler: Well, it looks to me Jaden isn't coming. Sheppard: Oh don't worry, Crowler, I'm sure he appears just like how he defeated you in in his entry exam. (Crowler groans) Crowler: Please don't remind me. Syrus: I'm sure Jaden's taking his time - he'll be here soon. Aster: Yeah, all it takes is patience. Alexis: Yeah, it always does. Blair: I'm sure he'll be here any second now. Crowler: Well, if he doesn't show, why don't we make Chazz the winner by default? Chazz: No, Crowler! I want this to be a fair duel, got it!? (Crowler was scared by his reaction) Chazz: Besides, Jaden's a coward, he's not man enough to beat the Chazz. Jaden: So you wanna rethink your words Chazz? (Chazz's face turned to shock when they saw Jaden exhausted from all that running) Jaden's friends: Jaden! Syrus: You're back! Jaden (panting): And I made it just...Just in time! Shepard: Welcome back, Mr. Yuki we honor your return to Duel Academy. Jaden: Heh, thanks sir. So Chazz, you ready to get our game on? (Chazz shook of his shocked face and gained a smirked face) Chazz: You bet I am! Crowler: Very well, let's get started. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, thank you coming to our one-year anniversary of Duel Academy's victory against the fiendish Nightshroud! On my left, we have the prince of a wealthy family, Mr. Chazz Princeton! Chazz: YEAH! Chazz it up! Aster (unamused): He really went with that catchphrase? Atticus Rhodes: Well, he does like to be a show off, Aster. New voice: All those years and he's still the same Chazz that I know. (Jaden's friends turn around and see Zane Truesdale) Atticus Rhodes: It's Zane! Syrus: You're back! But you shouldn't be here! What about your heart?! Zane: No heart condition's gonna keep me from seeing the ultimate rematch. Besides, it was the Underworld deck that caused it and when you took those cards and incorporated it into your own deck, I knew that I can trust you with them. Syrus: Zane... Crowler: And on my right is- Pharaoh: Meow. (Pharaoh nudges against Crowler's legs) Crowler:(Shrieks like a little girl and scurries to the lamp post and climbs it so Pharaoh couldn't reach) HELP! Someone call animal control! It's a beast! Help! (everyone laughed at his misfortune then Shepard took the microphone) Sheppard: And on my right is Jaden Yuki! Jaden: Now we're talking! Sheppard: May the best duelist win! Tyranno Hassleberry: You got this Sarge! Syrus: Mop the floor with him, Jaden! (Chazz and Jaden smirked at each and said) Chazz and Jaden: Let's duel! (a few turns passed and Chazz had the all mighty Armed dragon LV10 and all Jaden had was Elemental HERO Bladedge) Chazz: Alright Armed Dragon, attack Elemental HERO Bladedge! (Armed Dragon blasted Bladedge. He was destroyed, but Jaden had a smirk on his face) Jaden: Heh, not bad, Chazz you've gotten better since graduation. You even brought out your big ace already. Chazz: Hmph, you know me. I always save my best for last so I'll end my turn so you can get on with your turn. (Before Jaden draws his card he looks at Chazz) Jaden: Say, Chazz. You wonder know how I won those duels against all those types of villains such as the Light of Destruction and Nightshroud? Chazz: I don't know, dumb luck? Jaden: Nah. Sometimes, it takes a lucky card to turn the tide of the battle. I'm no king of games, but I've got the heart of a king, so here it goes! (Jaden draws his card and looks at it) Jaden: Oh yeah! I activate Monster Reincarnation! By sending a card in my hand to my Graveyard, I can bring a monster in my graveyard to my hand, so I think I'll call Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird! Chazz: (laughs) So what if you got your birdy back? It changes nothing! (then Chazz remembers something) Chazz (thoughts): Wait a minute, the card he sent to the graveyard was Necroshade and if he has that card in there, then- Jaden: I can see the look on your face you know which card I'm taking about, Chazz, so now let's welcome him to the field: Elemental HERO Neos! (Elemental HERO Neos is summoned) Jaden: And since Necroshade's in my Graveyard, I was allowed to summon him to the field without making a sacrifice first. Chazz: Well, I hate to break it to you Slacker, but my Armed Dragon has more attack points than your Neos. Jaden: True but I have a card that can change that: the spell card Common Soul! This allows Neos to get attack points equal to the attack points of a Neo-Spacian I can summon and I get to summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird from my hand! (Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird was summoned) Chazz: AH! Not that card! Jaden: Yep and with that, Neos is getting a power up thanks to Common Soul! (Neo's attack points rose to 3300) Chazz: It's got more attack points! Jaden: But there's more - I activate Neos Force! This will give Neos even more attack points, to the tune of 800! (Neos' power rose to 4100) Bastion: Chazz is in for it now. Armed Dragon's Attack Point total is 3000. If he takes another 1100 from his attack, then it's all over for him. Syrus: That's enough for Jaden to win the duel! Tyranno Hassleberry: Send that dragon to extinction, Sarge! Jaden: You heard the man, Neos! Attack his Armed Dragon! Cosmic Crush! (Neos rose the air and charged his fist. He glares at Armed Dragon and charges at it.) Chazz: Oh yeah? If you think I'd let you win, guess again! (Then three sprits appeared before Chazz) Ojama Yellow: No boss, don't do it! Ojama Green: Yeah, he's not worth it, man! Ojama Black: Think about what you're doing first! Chazz: Buzz off! Armed dragon, counterattack! Static Orb Thrust! (The Dragon and the hero clashed at each other then Winged Kuriboh appears before him looking worried) Jaden: Huh, what's the matter, little guy? (Winged Kuriboh chirped to him in warning) Jaden: Call off the attack? But why? What's gonna- (Then a large explosion from Neos and Armed Dragon's clash caused a bright light to shine then it caught Jaden and his friends) Jaden: NEOS!!!(Jaden was caught by the light) Chazz: ARMED DRAGON!(So was Chazz) (then all of Jaden's friends were caught by the blast then Duel Academy was caught by the white light as well) Category:Scripts Category:Legends unite